Point of purchase displays provide opportunities to engage potential consumers or customers and inform the consumer about the products on display. Point of purchase displays can be as simple as a decorated cardboard prop or sign in the store aisle. Other, more elaborate, point of purchase displays include “TRY ME” features on individual toys that demonstrate one or more particular features of the toy while the toy is still on the shelf and in its original packaging. In-aisle dioramas include staged displays of a toy outside of its original packaging and under controlled settings. A diorama may require more shelf space than the packaged toy, but it allows for a more complete demonstration of the toy's capabilities. For example, a diorama for the D-REX toy from MATTEL, INC. may permit the D-REX toy to walk a short distance to retrieve a bone-shaped remote controller at the pull of a lever. A demonstration of the toy's ability to walk and follow the remote controller may not be possible while the toy is in its original packaging. The diorama may be enclosed to prevent potential consumers from disrupting the staged demonstration.
Some toys and toy-based systems can provide an interactive experience for a consumer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,572 B2 (“Wright”) is directed to figurines having interactive communication. The Wright figurines form and join a network of figurines by setting them near other figurines, by activating them via a power switch, or by placing them in communication with a central hub. A communications path is used to form the network, such that only one figurine can transmit data while the others receive data at any time. The figurines can formulate behaviors based on the attributes, requests, and actions of the others. Each figurine has a personality controlled by its internal data, which also controls its relationships with others. The Wright figurines, however, are adapted for different patterns of play or use with games and not for providing the consumer with selection information or an interaction during point of purchase situations.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0273909 A1 (“Heiman”) is directed to a radio frequency identification (RFID)-based toy and system. The Heiman system includes a wireless transmitter and a RFID antenna array adapted to transmit information representative of the RFID tags located within the array's reception area. The Heiman toy includes an RFID reader adapted to interact with RFID tags and an interface that allows the toy to exchange signals with a computerized entity. The system includes multiple toys adapted to interact with each other where each toy exchanges signals, directly or indirectly, with another toy. The Heiman system is also adapted for use in various games and not for point of purchase situations. The Wright and Heiman references are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.